


Looking Glass

by xNukaCola



Series: Why did I write this [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brainwashing, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucked up Romance lol, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata is also a wild card, Hinata would Kill for Kageyama, Horror, Implied Mpreg, It's a wild ride, Kinda slow in the beginning, M/M, Maybe a few things, Mention of Past Assualt, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Minor Character Death, More Tagging Later, Mpreg, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Oikawa, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Picks up after chapter 5, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Oikawa, Serial Killers, Stalking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNukaCola/pseuds/xNukaCola
Summary: Kageyama never thought his life would turn out like this. He always thought he'd grow old with his husband, surrounded by grandchildren at their home by the beach.He thought he knew everything about his husband. His past. His character. Who he was.But as his body is shoved to the ground, arms wretched behind his back as a PSIA Agent handcuffs him, yelling at him as he watched his husband yanked up and moved out of their abode. As he watch the normally warm face replaced with a cold calculating facade, he realize heis  not even close to knowing the real Oikawa Tooru.





	1. Chapter 1

The t.v. buzzed lowly as dark blue eyes stared at the screen, somewhat interested as the news anchor spoke. Usually Kageyama didn't care for the news but if he wanted to know what the weather would be for the next day, he'd suffer through it.

 

He could have used his phone but it was somewhere and he really didn't feel like getting up and looking for it. He could always make his husband find it for him.

 

As if summoned by his thoughts alone, a large hand dragged through his black hair as a shadow draped over him. A warm pair of lips pressed on cheek as hair that wasn't his own fell over his eyes making them shut as to avoid the pain that would come if they made contact.

 

“Hello my love.’’ A smooth voice said cheerfully. Kageyama turned his head so that his lips met the others. The other pressed a firm kiss before giving him smaller kisses, causing Kageyama to hum lightly before pulling away to look at the teasing smirk on the brunette’s face.

 

“How was work, Tooru?’’ Kageyama asked as he lifted his head up, his blue eyes trailing the tall figure of his husband as he shuffled to the coat rack, placing his suit jacket on the hook. Oikawa then loosened the tie around his neck before moving towards his husband, head rolled back as he dragged his feet. The black haired man rolled his eyes with a small fond smile before rolling onto his back with his arms opened wide.

 

The brunette draped himself on top of the younger man, face burrowing into Kageyama’s neck with a pitiful whine. “Ughh, my editor is on my ass again about the final draft of the second book and I  _ may _ have lost the flash drive…’’

 

Kageyama shook his head with a small chuckle. He ran his hand through the tufts of brown hair. Oikawa had said something but was muffled as he buried his head further into Kageyama’s neck. He suspects it was along the lines of ‘Not funny Tobio-chan.’

 

“I’m sure you’ll find it. You probably just dropped it in your office.’’ Kageyama said, hands stroking his husbands back, thinking about the mess in the other room. 

 

Oikawa just shrugged causing Kageyama to kiss the top of his head. The brunette tilted his head up and allowed the soft lips to fall on his own and the two fell into a slow rhythm. Kageyama sighed as he tried to move closer to the older man, filled with nothing but love and warmth with every kiss, with every caress, with every breath. He couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be than with the love of his life.

 

With the two wrapped up into each other, they didn’t notice the door jiggling before opening slowly, a man with short black hair and concentrated brown eyes moves in before turning to the long brown haired man behind him, a finger moved to his lips in a ‘stay quiet’ motion before making a few hand signals before moving right cautiously. The long haired man then copied the motion to the group behind him before moving right.

The short haired man moved quietly through the housing before hearing a small laughter, bringing his guns up and moving towards the noise. He soon paused right before the entrance to the living room. The short haired man crouched and peaked past the trimming and zeroed in on the couple. On the other side of the frame, he saw the long haired man, holding up three fingers, bringing each one down slowly before the quickly moved in, bringing their guns up and pointing it at the couple before shouting.

                                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                      ✴≛✴  
  


Kageyama had no idea what was happening. One second he was kissing his husband and the next his husband was ripped off him and men screaming everywhere. The blue eyed man froze in fear and confusion before he was grabbed and shoved to the ground, his arms yanked back behind him. Cool metal encased his wrists as a something was pressed firmly on his upper back as a deep voice shouted words at him that he couldn’t comprehend at that moment. In fact, everything was buzzing.

 

He couldn’t concentrate.

 

He needed Tooru.

 

He looked up as he tried to pinpoint his husband. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask why they were doing this,to ask what was going on but froze.

 

In all his time in knowing the brunette, he thought he knew this man, about his past, his character, everything.

 

He has never seen the usually warm face look so...so  _ cold,  _ so _ calm and collect,  _ so _ calculating. _

 

He never really expect anything too outstanding, too insane thing to happen in his life. He thought he’d adopt a few kids with the brunette, grow old and be surrounded by their many grand kids at their house by the beach. A very welcomed dream from the both of them. Both craving the love and warmth of family they never had growing up.

 

He didn’t expect a lot of things to happen. To hear anything devastatingly bad that could every ruin that dream of theirs.

 

“Oikawa Tooru, You are under arrest for the torture and murderers of the…’’

 

His hearing faded out as he was pulled up none too gently and moved towards their front door.

 

He definitely didn’t expect this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally dropped off the face of the earth after posting that first chapter lol. Also full warning, I have very limited knowledge when it comes to CIA and FBI stuff and by limited I mean it comes from CSI, NCIS, other crime shows lol
> 
> This chapter is wildin and I had fun making it, even if it hurt my head coming up with a way to point all evidence towards Oikawa

A light blinded Kageyama for a second when it flashed in his face, his eyes watering as he blinked erratically to reduce the irritation. 

 

The light moved out of his face as the man with a bun fumbled with it. “Ah, sorry about that!’’

 

Kageyama looked at the man as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He never really met a PSIA agent before and to the most of his knowledge were thanks to the cop movies Hinata made him watch. He was beginning to worry about the safety of their country if these agents were as soft as the man in front of him.

 

“Asahi may look like a spineless wimp but he actually was the top of our class in all categories from hand to hand combat to strategizing. He even lasted the longest out of all the torture training we went through with the CIA.’’ 

 

Kageyama jumped at the new voice and looked up to see friendly brown eyes.

 

“My name is Sawamura Daichi and that’s Asahi Azumane. We are with the PSIA, Kageyama-san. I am guessing you know why you're here?’’

 

Kageyama slowly shook his head before clearing his throat. “N-not really. I remember being on the couch with my husband then you guys showed up.’’

 

The two men looked at each other before Daichi sat down across from him and gave him a smile. “So you are married to Oikawa Tooru then? It’s interesting since you didn’t take his last name. What can you tell me about him?’’

 

Kageyama tensed lightly at the disdain given at his husband’s name. “I’m sorry but can you tell me what is going on? Why am I here? Where’s Tooru?’’

 

“I’ll tell you if you could give me a bit of info about your husband.’’ Daichi pressed.

 

The blue eyed man huffed a bit in frustration. “There isn’t really much to tell. He’s a writer as well as an editor for xxx enterprise. He visits friends a few times a month, ugh I don’t know, he likes space and aliens. Now can you please tell me why we're here? My husband didn’t commit those murders! He's a good man!’’

 

He didn’t really know what to tell the two officers. Well he could but he wasn’t about to spill any information until Daichi gave him something.

 

Kageyama could feel his throat close up, seeing the two look at each other before Asahi gave Daichi a folder. Daichi cleared his throat before opening the file.

 

“I’m sorry Kageyama-san. Oikawa Tooru is not who you think he is.’’ Daichi said cautiously.

Kageyama bristled. “ So what is he? He sure isn’t a murderer. I think I know my husband enough to know that he wouldn’t murder people! For God’s sake, he flips out every time he thinks he sees a grey hair or a wrinkle!’’

 

Daichi watched as the younger man squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. He looked down at the thick folder in his hands. He could see that person in front of him was way in the dark and felt sympathy for the shit storm coming his way.

 

“I suppose we should start from the beginning then.’’ When Kageyama didn’t say anything, he continued, pushing a picture of a smiling teen, blonde with a patch of black hair spiked up in the front. “About 13 or so years ago a teen went missing, Kanji Koganegawa. Good kid according to his friends and family. Played setter for the Date Tech Volleyball team, got fairly good grades, always had a smile. It just seemed to be one of those cases where there was no connection. Then the next two people went missing.’’

 

Daichi pushed two pictures, a girl with a cute lazy smile and  shoulder length, reddish brown hair and a Girl with dirty blonde hair with freckles. Kageyama’s gut twisted a bit as he continued listening to Daichi’s story.

 

“ Yukie Shirofuku and Kaori Suzumeda. Best friends who went to the movies to celebrate their final day of High School. Both were in volleyball managers and very well liked in their community.. What really made us give this case more attention was that we found D.N.A  of Koganegawa. That left us with a couple of options. He wasn’t dead and helped with the kidnapping or someone was using his D.N.A. as a way to throw us off. Then the next victim is what threw us in a search. Eita Semi. All from the same prefecture, all had a connection to volleyball. All friends with one Oikawa Tooru.’’

 

Kageyama spoke up, irate at the accusation. “Ok? So they were friends with Tooru! Everyone’s friends with him, that doesn’t mean he did it.’’

 

“We thought so too. Then the bodies showed up. The thing that made the forensic people pissed was that the everything was done to the bodies were so cleanly, so professional, there was no evidence it was Oikawa until the next day a note was placed on one of the bodies, signed the Grand King,  which we didn’t make the connection until a member of our group came onto the team a couple months after the bodies were found. He noted that ‘Grand King’ was a nickname given to Oikawa from the volleyball community, but by the time we got to where Oikawa lived, he was long gone.’’

 

Daichi then pulled out a few pictures, all similar features, dark hair, light-ish eyes. Kageyama felt a bit sick as he recognized a person in the photo. Daichi took note but continued.

 

“Then a couple of murders happened around the Ibaraki prefecture. I saw you look at one of the pictures, do you know anyone of them?’’

 

“Yea… Akaashi Keiji. We were classmates at the University of Tsukuba. Our programs shared some classes. We weren’t close but it was still pretty sad when he went missing…’’

 

The knot in his stomach was tightening up. It was about a year and a half before he met Tooru.

 

“Well as you might guess, he has fallen victim of Oikawa’s games as well as Kaname Moniwa and Kosuke Sakunami. All students of Tsukuba where another of Oikawa’s ‘murdering buddies’ went. He, unfortunately wasn’t as professional ad left some damning evidence.’’

 

Kageyama glared at the pictures. His husband wouldn’t do this. This is just a sick joke.

 

“We knew it was the Grand King because the torture methods were the same. Then there was a killing back in the Miyagi prefecture a few years ago, so we moved back, but kept an eye in this area just in case. And things were quiet until a four years later when a Yuzuru Komaki was found in the river bank.’’

 

Kageyama felt like throwing up. He remembers Yuzuru with disgust and contempt. That bastard would have gotten further in his assault him had...Oikawa not intervened.

 

Tears gathered in his eyes as his head started to pound. ‘Oh God, please no!’

 

Daichi pulled out three more pictures, all familiar especially the last one. Curly brown hair and a handsome smile that once made Kageyama feel warmth and peace.

 

A tear slipped from his eye as he reached for the photo.

 

“We had no idea what the connections were but I’m going to take a wild guess and say you had something to do with it.’’ Daichi said as he leaned back.

 

“Yuzuru was a sick fucker. Shingo-san and Koji-san, I have no idea and Ch-chigaya was an ex of mine. I didn’t even know he was missing!’’ Kageyama clutched the picture to his face as more tears fell.

 

A warm hand fell onto his shoulder in a comforting manner. Judging by the hesitation, he guessed it was Asahi.

 

“Things have been quiet two years after Chigaya and we were beginning to think that he had stopped and we would never catch him. My husband, Suga, is an avid reader and often does literature reading for projects at the community college back in Tokyo. He came across this book and had read it multiple times and told me it would be a great read since I solve crimes. I could never say no to him so I did. That story was so familiar, it took me a second to realize bits and pieces were similar to the Grand King case. Things that have not been shared to the public. I had looked at the title and the name was Iwaizumi Takeru and I just figured someone from the force was just trying to make money off the killings but that’s illegal, especially since it was an on-going case. So, I went back and looked at all the information we had on Oikawa and was able to finally remember why that name sounded familiar. Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Takeru. Oikawa's best friend and his nephews name put together. So we went to the xxx enterprise and requested information and when it came back as Oikawa Tooru, that's when we planned to get the drop on him. You happened to be an unexpected piece.

 

'Holy fuck.’ Kageyama couldn't help but think ad he rubbed his head. This shit sounded like a goddamn conspiracy theory and would have laughed if this had nothing to do with him. 

 

Hinata would have loved this. He never really liked Tooru but he said since the brunette made Kageyama happy, he was fine with it.

 

Daichi gathered all the paper. “You confirming some of those cases just gives us more than enough evidence to put Oikawa Tooru away for good. Since we have no evidence on you, you're free to go after you file some paperwork.”

 

He paused at the door. “For what it's worth, I truly am sorry.”

 

And he left.

 

And Kageyama just stared at the table as tears fell down his face.

 

There was no way. He didn't believe it. His husband? A murderer? 

 

But Chigaya…

 

Kageyama jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder again. He looked up into Asahi kind eyes. 

 

“I know these words mean nothing but… it'll be ok. It might not seem like it now and even after this it might seem pointless but you're strong! You can get through this and start anew.”

 

Blue eyes teared up again slightly. He appreciated the words but they mean nothing! He didn't want to start anew! He wanted his husband!

 

He needed to see Tooru.

 

“Can I see him? He's here right?” When he saw Asahi hesitate, he spoke again, softly this time. “Please, I just need to see him.”

 

Asahi looked uncomfortable before nodding. He pushed some paperwork in front of him. “Fill this out and I’ll take you there...but only for a minute! And you can’t speak to him!’’

Kageyama shook his head as he flew through the thin packet. “I just need to see him.’’

 

Once he finished, Asahi went to the door and looked out before motioning the younger of the two to follow. Kageyama could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as they walked for a moment and stopped at a door. Asahi put a key in the door before opening it and ushered Kageyama through. As Kageyama stepped through the threshold into the dark room, he almost booked it to Tooru before realizing they weren’t in the same room and the only thing separating him from his beloved husband was a two way mirror. The blue eyed man walked up and pressed a hand to the mirror and studied Tooru.

 

He looked... bored. Slouched in his chair as he stared at the table, his hands cuffed. Kageyama itched to be next to him, to move the hair from his face, to hold him, to do something!

 

‘’Tooru…’’

 

Asahi moved next to him. “He can’t hear you. As you can see, he is ok for now.’’

 

Kageyama looked at Asahi, his tone nervous as brown eyes stared at the door. Kageyama turned back to see Oikawa giving a charming smile to an older gentleman that walked into the room. Asahi tensed as he clutched at Kageyama’s arm.

 

“That’s Takuro Oiwake! Shit, we gotta get you out of here!’’

 

Kageyama jerked his arm away “Wait, just give me another minute.’’

 

He didn’t care if they got caught. He needed to know. Kageyama tuned in as the older man started talking.

 

“Ah, Oikawa Tooru. You gave us quite the chase these last few years. Even managed to give yourself a life, hiding in plain sight no less.’’ Takuro said, gruffly. “Sadly for you , you slipped up.’’ 

 

Oikawa smiled before lightly teasing the man. “Well officer, I have no idea what you're talking about.’’

 

Hope bubbled lightly inside of Kageyama. Of course! This is just a big misunderstanding!

 

Takuro snorted. “Quit the innocent act, Grand King. We have enough evidence to put you away for a long time.’’

 

“Tell me, what could be so big that you can pin all this on me?’’

 

Kageyama was curious as well.

 

“Does the name  Shigeru Yahaba ring a bell?’’

 

The name sort of ranged a bell but he couldn’t figure out where. He looked at Oikawa before freezing. There was that look again and whatever hope had been in him were dashed away. He felt like he was going to be sick.

 

“Ok we can go now-’’

 

“ _ What are you two doing in here!?’’  _  Someone hissed loudly, cutting off Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I love all characters of Haikyuu lol
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Kagehina friendship for this chapter before we get to the good stuff. I will say this, Hinata would be a Ride or Die type friend for Kageyama and vice versa.

Kageyama flinched, backing away from the glass window and stares at the door with wide eyes. 

 

In front of him was a short man with a blonde strip of hair, grinning at Asahi, who was clutching his chest with an agonizing look on his face. The shorter man’s eyes turned to Kageyama before looking behind him, to the other room before his eyes widen.

 

“You’re the Grand King’s husband! Dude, everyone is talking about you. Did you know? Did you help? Everyone’s speculating that you did and this is an innocent act, but Daichi said you didn’t so that means you never knew. Bummer.’’ The guy said as he came closer, a look of excitement and interest as he chatted a mile away, oblivious to the growing discomfort on Kageyama’s face. Asahi stopped him.

 

“Noya, leave him alone. Now isn’t the time.’’ Asahi then turned with a small smile. “Let’s get you out of here before anyone else finds us.’’

 

Kageyama nodded and they left the room, his eyes never leaving his husband. They made it to the desk area where Asahi sat him down and handed him a small packet.

 

“Just fill this out and you are free to go. Please come find me if you need anything otherwise the lady at the front desk will let you through the door.’’ And with that, the soft hearted man left with Noya yapping at his side.

 

Kageyama started on the paperwork, thinking about what he should do. He was brought here with nothing so he needed a ride.

 

_ Hinata!  _

 

Kageyama reached to grab his phone before inwardly smacking his forehead. Leaning over the desk, he grabbed the phone there and pulled it to him. Holding the piece to his ear, he dialed Hinata’s number and waited as it rang. It rang a couple times before Hinata answered, a bunch of noise filling his ears before the huffed out hello came out.

 

“Hinata..”

 

“ Oi! Kageyama?! It's like 9, what’s up? ’’ Hinata asked concerned. It really was rare for Kageyama to even call him, it’s usually the orange haired man who does the calling. It kind of warmed Kageyama’s heart a bit hearing the concern.

 

He took a deep breath. “Could you pick me up? I’m at the police station that 10 minutes from your place.’’

 

There was a whole bunch of shuffling  “ Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Did that shithead Oikawa hurt you?”

The redhead never liked the brunette.

 

**‘** **_He looks like a jerk and he bullies me about my height but he is good looking, though and he makes you happy so I’ll allow it’ He remembers Hinata telling him when he announced his relationship._ **

 

Hearing his husband’s name, his throat tightened. “I’ll tell you when you get here.’’

 

“I’ll be there soon, sit tight ok?’ ’

 

Kageyama just muttered a thanks before hanging up. He finished his paperwork and sat there.

 

_ ‘A murderer? How was that even possible?’  _ He thought. “ _ What am I going to do? What's going to happen now?” _

 

He looks up, feeling his neck itch and notices all the not so subtle stares pointed at him and he glares. Everyone jerks back before muttering to each other.

 

‘ **_Everyone’s speculating that you did and this is an innocent act…’_ **

 

That glare probably didn’t help but he hated when people stared at him. So he kept his head down and did his best to ignore them. He thought being undercover agents means that they’d learn to be discreet. He’s thankful when Hinata comes flying in.

 

Literally.

 

The redhead scans the room before eyes locking on him and charges at him. Once he makes it over to Kageyama, he runs his eyes over Kageyama’s form, looking for physical changes.

 

Other than a tired look and a gloomy cloud hanging over his head, there wasn’t anything wrong with him.

 

“What’s wrong Kageyama? Where’s Oikawa? I swear, just say the word and I’ll take him to the forest and you’ll never hear from him again.’’ Hinata says with an intense look on his face. Kageyama glares at him and shushes him. Saying stuff like that in a police station wasn’t the brightest idea.

 

But the fact that Hinata made such a declaration warmed his heart a bit.

 

He picks up the paperwork and grabs Hinata’s hand and pulls him to the front entrance, away from everyone's stares. The lady gave him a once over, a look Kageyama could probably decipher if he had cared enough to think about it, before stamping it and told him he was ok to leave.

He wasted no time and as soon as they were out and in Hinata’s beat up Honda, it hit him all at once.

 

His husband was a murderer and not just a murderer, a nationwide known murderer.

 

Tears sprung to his eyes as he took a deep breathe. And took another, then another, then another before cracking up.

 

Of course life would throw him a something as shitty as this! He should have seen this coming, Hell, there were signs!

 

His creepily detailed book. His visits to his sister and nephew, whom he has never met but he knew Oikawa never speaks to his family due to past emotional neglect and verbal and physical abuse. He told Kageyama he wanted to build a bridge with his sister before allowing them to meet because he didn’t trust his sister.

 

And like an idiot, Kageyama believed him. All because he understood that the only people you can really trust is yourself because even blood doesn’t mean jack. 

 

Hell, his own parents were drug addicts and he spent the first seven years of his life pretty much raised in a drug house before he was taken and thrown into the system.

 

The only solace in his life growing up were Hinata and playing volleyball. And his grandparents he never knew about who found him while he was in his final year of High school.

 

Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug and it wasn’t until he felt the fabric on his cheek moisten when he realized he was crying.

 

It took a few minutes before Kageyama simmered down. As he pulled away he started to explain the situation. “He’s a murderer, Hinata. Murdered a shit ton of people, they're calling him the grand something.’’

 

“The Grand King? Kageyama, please tell me you're joking.’’ Hinata said staring at him with that intense look again. Kageyama glared at him, smacking his head.

 

“Dumbass, why would I be lying about this?” He hissed. Hinata shook his head.

 

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just hard picturing Oikawa as the Grand King. I mean all the murders and tortures they would announce on the news. I mean Oikawa is a dick but him doing those crimes? I can’t see it.’’

 

The blue-eyed man rubbed his eyes. “I couldn’t believe it either, but some of the information that was disclosed to me… He killed Eikichi, Hinata! That is no coincidence!’’

 

Hinata gasped when he mentioned Chigaya. “I didn’t even know his was missing…I heard he was planning a trip to Turkey and that was the last I heard so I assumed he stayed! I’m so sorry Kageyama!’’

 

Kageyama shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, he's gone. I just...I just want to go to sleep. Can I stay at your place?’’

 

Hinata nodded fast before starting the car. “You don’t have to ask. I think you should stay with me anyways. I have a feeling this isn’t going to be an easy ride.’’

 

And it wasn’t. 

 

The next day he was told he was going to have to testify in court against Oikawa and when he got off the phone, he went over to Hinata who called him over to the living room where Oikawa’s face was plastered on the t.v. screen. The news anchor reporting that the Grand King has been captured and whatnot. Kageyama didn’t listen after that. He asked his best friend to drive him home to grab a few things.

 

That had been a huge mistake.

 

When he got there, there was a small crowd and a couple of vans in front of his house. Someone took note of him and suddenly all that attention was on him. 

 

He felt like he was going to have a panic attack and choke right there. Hinata, always thinking on his feet rather than his brain, tackled a reporter who came too close to Kageyama, which the blue-eyed man took the chance to run into his house, which was unlocked and somewhat open from the night before.

 

Asahi was there with Noya and another officer with no eyebrows. The long haired man explaining that his house was under investigation but he was allowed to get his stuff under supervision. 

 

No brows was definitely not someone Kageyama wanted to ever meet again. He was intense as he was scary but Hinata, a flirt as ever, had him lightly blushing and nervous when they came back from  Kageyama’s room.

 

“Hope to see you soon, Aone!’’ Hinata said with his killer watt smile as they went back to the car, the crowd growing but under control.

 

Kageyama tried to ignore the slander being shouted by people he’s lived next to for over a year now.

 

Murderer. Killer. Whore.

 

He didn’t really get that last one.

 

The list went on. Hinata flipped off everyone before climbing in and driving off back to his place. “I swear, people never seem to mind their business. Jeez, they act like they’re sooo righteous. They don’t know anything! I mean you didn’t do anything, did you?”

 

Kageyama gives him a look  and Hinata holds his hands up in defense before grabbing the wheel and jerking it straight, avoiding collision with another car. They rode in silence for awhile before Hinata spoke

 

“So...When’s the trial?’’

 

Kageyama sighed. “ Agent Sawamura  said the trial is starting Tuesday but he told me I don’t have to be there until Thursday.’’

 

“Are you going to go?’’

 

Kageyama was silent for a bit before speaking. “I..I’m not sure. He’s my husband and I should be there but does it make me a terrible person to say I don’t want to be there and I don’t want to see the outcome? I love Oikawa, I love him so much that it physically hurts being apart from him, that he’s sitting in some jail cell instead of being here with me. And I so want to believe he didn’t so this but the evidence are all too there to be just a convenience. I don’t know what to do.’’

 

Kageyama pressed his hands to his face, his fingertips pressing into his hairline. This is something he has no experience in, not that it’s something that should be experienced.

 

Hinata places his hand on his shoulder. “If you like, I can be there with you. We’ll sit in the back and we’ll put a disguise on so no one will know its us. Judging by those people at your house, those people knew Oikawa. Once it goes public about your guys relation, then it might not be easy. So let's just get through this and deal with all that other stuff later, Ok?’’

 

Kageyama looked at him and nodded. He really didn’t know what he would do without the orange haired man.

 

“When did you get so sensible?’’

 

“Probably around the time Tsukishima kept talking shit about my work in college so I started putting more effort just to piss him off. He can’t really make jokes if there’s nothing there to use as fuel.’’

 

“He still makes fun of your height though.’’

Hinata gave him a shrug. “It's not my fault he's all legs and no social skills. Dude has like five friends and that’s including us.’’

 

Kageyama looks down. He forgot about the others. Hinata smacked his shoulder.

 

“We all been friends since High school, there’s no way they’d leave you. Yamaguchi wouldn’t allow it and I wouldn’t allow it.’’

 

Kageyama hoped that was the case.

 

When they reached back to Hinata’s apartment and got everything settled, they ordered out, neither of them feeling up to cooking and sat down to watch some american show about a man fighting the supernatural in his small town. It was pretty funny and it took Kageyama’s mind off of Oikawa.

 

Once their food arrived, they ate and got ready for bed. Kageyama stared at the ceiling as he listened to the fan rotate and Hinata shuffling around on his bed. Hinata then turned to him and smiled.

 

“It’ll be OK Kageyama! It’ll all work out in the end and if it doesn’t, We’ll figure it out.’’

 

And with that, Kageyama fell asleep with a lighter heart.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**_Brown eyes scanned the small bar with a bored look. The place was a small, hole in the wall place that was somewhat popular, but it was the perfect place where people come and go and hardly ever come back.  Except for some of the older crowd, but they typically tend to mind their own business._ **

**_He’s been staking the joint for a couple weeks just to make sure. His urges were becoming more and more demanding after his last kill._ **

**_Keiji-chan was quite the beauty, and was very strong willed. Oikawa had enjoyed their little game. He could still feel the phantom pressure on his neck from where the grey eyed man had clawed, trying to free himself as Oikawa had wrapped his large hands around his slender throat and squeezed, but that was over a year ago.-_ **

**_Oikawa took a drowned the rest of his whiskey as scanned for his final victim of Ibaraki prefecture._ **

**_For now at least._ **

**_Anymore victims and that stupid PSIA group will surely come sniffing around this area. Plus he got a job over at the university._ **

**_It would be interesting to get an idea on where to go next._ **

**_After a good twenty minutes or so, Oikawa moves to leave, no one catching his eye. He managed to get halfway to the door when someone bumps into him. Irate, he turns to glare at the person before freezing._ **

**_Blue. Deep dark blue was all he could see as those eyes stared straight into his. He honestly doesn’t think he's seen anyone with blue eyes in all his time living, other than what he saw on t.v._ **

**_Something awakened in him. It was similar to when he first started killi-_ **

**_“Watch where you're going.’’_ **

**_Oikawa shook out of his thoughts at the rude tone before glaring at him._ **

**_“Rude. You know this place is like 40 people past its max, right?’’ He said in an irate tone._ **

**_The man in front of him shook his head, silky black hair moving gracefully across his forehead. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t ok. It’s not you I’m mad at, it’s my dumbass roommate.’’_ **

**_As soon as he mentioned his roommate, he searched the room in an attempt to locate him. When he couldn’t, he sighed before giving him a nod and walked to the bar._ **

**_Something in him told him that the blue eyed man would be his greatest conquest and so he  followed._ **

__ __ __ __ __ **☽♚☾**

Oikawa sat in one of the offices at the courthouse as he awaited the start of his trial. He supposed he would be caught one day, but he honestly hadn’t expected it to be so soon. He, at least, didn’t expect Tobio to be there when he got caught.

He grasped his wedding ring as he remembered the shocked look before a flash of pain went across his face as he was pinned to the ground. That of course didn’t sit well with Oikawa, a murderous feeling erupted in his chest.

‘ _ Pathetic.’ _

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he can just imagine what his former teacher would be saying now. He must be rolling in his grave right now as his only student awaits his own trial

Granted, Oikawa wasn’t exactly following tradition with his teachers ways. Too boring, boring enough that he started screwing around with the cop with the help of his best friend and his own set of skills. That, of course, was the cause of his downfall. 

**_“You’re too arrogant, you know that, Oikawa?’’ Kageyama said as he pushed himself closer to the older man. Oikawa smirked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two and gave him a deep kiss. He pulled away and clasped their hands together, the twin gold and silver bands clacking against each other. “What would have happened if I had said no?’’_ **

**_“Yea, I know but you said yes so I guess that would make your Mr. Arrogant as well.’’ Oikawa teased._ **

**_Blue eyes glared up at him before laying his head on his now fiance’s chest. “Hm, I guess so-_ **

The door to the office opened and in came a mousy looking man with thick glasses and short curly hair. He walked up to Oikawa before stumbling a bit as his foot came into contact with the table leg.

“A-ah, hello Oikawa-san! My name is Ittetsu Takeda and I will be your lawyer for this procedure.’’

Oikawa looked at the man before giving a hard smile. He wondered if the system gave him the most unimpressionable, nervous wreck of a man to present him. 

_ ‘Might as well convict me and send me on my way to death row.’  _ He thought. He snorted inwardly. Tobio’s sarcasm was rubbing off on him.

His chest burned lightly as he thought about his husband. He wondered what he was doing, how he was holding up. Would he show up to the court proceedings?

_ 'Of course he would, I’m his husband.’  _ He tells himself.

_ “Yea to testify against you’  _

Oikawa clenched his hand. No, Tobio wouldn’t do that. Even if he did, what proof does he have? He loves Tobio, maybe a little too much, but he was a simple minded person, and was not the best at putting stuff together. In their short time together, one of the things Oikawa was grateful for was Tobio’s lack of questioning. A simple plain lie like visiting his sister and nephew, as if he could stand to be in the same room as that she-devil, and his adorably dim husband would give him a small smile and see him off.

He shifted his attention to Takeda as he explained what would be happening the next few weeks.

“So after finding a jury, they’ll start off with opening statements which basically means they’ll throw a lot out about the murders and whatever evidence they provide to get the jurors on their side. Then whatever witnesses they have will testify as well as go over any cross examinations is available, Then a closing argument to which you can plead your case which leads to the jury to decide whether you're guilty or not. If you're found guilty then they decide the punishment. If not, then you're free to go!’’ He said. The brown eyed man look at Oikawa with a serious look. “Is there anything I should know about, something that they can hold against you?’’

Oikawa looked at the man, ignoring his question in favor of asking one of his own.

“Even if I do tell you, what can you do? There's a lot of damning evidence against me. It's pretty obvious you’ll lose this case.”

Takeda was quiet for a moment before sitting right across from him, a mixture of emotions in his eyes that Oikawa could only make out of few of. Determination. Confident. Understanding?

“Even if I don't win, I can at least make sure you don't get death row. Plus I don't think you and Kageyama-kun are willing to part ways if you die.” He said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Oikawa frowned. “And how would you know what my husband and I would want? For all I know, Tobio-chan could be filing divorce papers right now.”

The thought didn't sit well with him at all, not that he would admit it.

Takeda leaned forward, his hands clasped between his as he gave a soft smile. For someone who's killed many since his teen years, the smile on the shorter man’s face raised the hair on the back of his neck.

“You may not believe it, but I do know how you feel, my husband, Keishin, was a killer too. Not a notorious one like you, but he was in a gang that was heavily involved with illegal stuff. I was mortified when I found out. Married ten years and dated five years before, you think you would know someone! Haha, well imagine my surprise when the authorities show up at my job and arrest me in front of my students!” He laughs, one hand on his stomach and the other wiping a faux tear, as if he was relaying a joke. “ Well, I loved my Keishin, still do after all these years.”

He fingers the ring on his finger. Oikawa was curious about what happened, voicing his question.

“Well obviously he was found guilty, but was given the death penalty. Had to sit in the viewing room. How cruel, huh? To watch the love of your life die in front of your eyes. Hm, it still affects me to this day, I couldn't bring myself to find someone else to love. He was my one and most likely only one. Anyways, I met Kageyama-kun and I saw my old self in him. Obviously I may not know what he will do but I wouldn't count on him giving up on you, especially since I see he loves you very much, as I'm sure you do?”

The brunette didn't answer and Takeda gave a smile. 

“Even if you are found guilty, I can make sure you won't get death penalty. Plus you're very popular Oikawa-san, I wouldn't be surprised if things go your way?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the hidden meaning and didn't have time to question it before there was a knock at the door. An elderly lady poked her head in.

“Takeda-san, the court is ready for you and your client. Please finish reviewing and proceed to the room in 5 minutes.” And she was gone.

Takeda clapped his hands and stood up. “Don't worry too much and let me handle most of it and don't take any pleads unless you feel like it's the right one, but please run it by me first. Let's head there now.”

When they stepped out of the room, two security guards immediately surrounded them. One stood behind them as one stood in front, leading them into an almost empty courtroom. Standing at one of the tables looking at paperwork was an old man, with slick back light grey hair and thick dark grey eyebrows.

Takeda ushered him into a seat at the table opposite side before walking over to the older man and shook his hand.

“Hello again Washijo-san, let this be a quick and painless procedure.”

Washijo gave a short scoff as he looked at Oikawa before looking back to Takeda. 

“Please, this is as good as done but yes let's.”

Takeda immediately went back to his side and sat down to look through his paperwork as the doors opened and the room was slowly filling in. Oikawa stared straight as he heard the outraged shouting, curses and threats being thrown his way. The guard next to the judges stand barked suddenly.

“Oi if you guys don't shut the hell up, I'll have you removed immediately.”

That didn't seem to stop one person as they stood and gave a rant. The guard nodded and another guard grabbed him and practically dragged him out. That seemed to shut any lingering talking. The only noises were sniffs of people holding in their sobs and the occasional shutter of a camera. Takeda leaned overs.

“We have to have someone to record the processing so don't mind it.”

Oikawa just nodded, standing when the guard from before spoke.

“All rise for the honorable judge, Nekomata Yasufumi.”

An older man with short light blondish grey hair shuffled in as he took his seat and banged his gavel with a smile.. “Please be seated, I’d like to get this done and over with.”

As everyone took their seats, Oikawa gave a quick glance around the room, ignoring the heated glares thrown his way and frowned before looking forward.

“Let the trial for Oikawa Tooru vs. The Court proceed.”

Unbeknownst to most, a duo sat in the near back. One wearing a cap to cover his bright orange hair as he placed a comforting hand on the back of his friend, his brown eyes staring hard at the back of the brunette’s head before looking at the hunched figure next to him.

To most, looked like he was grieving family member of one of the victims when in actuality he was close to having a breakdown for the accused.

“Do you want to leave?” Hinata whispered. The noirette shook his head as he sat up straight and looked head on. Eyes puffy and red rimmed but determined.

“No, I need to know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so I lied, more like forgot, I actually been to court. But not for me, for my baby bro. You know, just some teenage hoodrat shit shenanigans ♪♪♪  
> Anyways chapter 5 will be posted soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***warning***This has mention of mpreg and talk of reproductive systems, so if you do not feel comfortable, I would skip the part at the small line break then continue at the next line break .  
> Thisll also be the only chapter with this content, with a conversation in a later chapter

**_“ Oikawa Tooru has tortured and killed a total of 11 people, possibly more, within the last 15 years. These tourture methods include strangulation, dismemberment, electrocution and burning while alive as the autopsy show…” Sumawara Daichi said, pointing at the screen, showing graphic slides of the bodies of the victims. “Here in this picture, even though Yuzuru Komaki body is charred, autopsy shows that he was alive during the burning, only for his body to succumb to the damage mere hours after.”_ **

**_\------_ **

**_“Your honor, after reading my opponents claim, I had made note of something that was skipped over during his reading, I’d like to ask if Agent Azumane Asahi to the stand for questioning.” Takeda said as he looked at Nekomata, the judge nodding for the long haired man to take a seat in front of the crowd._ **

**_“Now, Agent Azumane, it says that you have been a PSIA agent for quite some time now? By now you probably know how these trials go and that any and all evidence is to be contained until further notice. Am I correct?”_ **

**_Asahi nodded. “Yes that is correct.”_ **

**_“And by law, if there was any sort of tampering that it must be brought up in court, correct?” Takeda pressed. The long haired man tensed before answering._ **

**_“Yes...that is correct.”_ **

**_Takeda turned gave a firm look before tapping on the paper. “Then why wasn't it mentioned that there were certain evidence misplaced and or unsure of the time or place, as it says in this statement from the Forensics team. Did you assume that this wouldn't have mattered if not mentions?”_ **

**_Asahi, even though had turned a few shades lighter, held a steady voice. “Yes there was some pieces that forensics could not figure out. They had come clean, stating that there were some evidence that they could not pinpoint a time and place that were used to track down Oikawa or connect him to the murders.”_ **

**_“Thank you Agent Azumane. That is all.” Takeda nodded as there was a murmur that spread across the room. He turned to jury, a solemn look on his face. “As you heard, there were some evidence that could not be connected to Oikawa-san. Therefore it could have been anyone that has murdered Kaname Moniwa or Kosuke Sakunami at the time. How can we trust our agents if they just toss in unjustified evidence in a case that could have nothing to do with it? It makes you wonder how many times this has happened, pinning innocent men and women and sending them to jail without proper inspection? Do you really want to go off on any official law enforcement word, ones that try to hide things to cover their assets?”_ **

**_The jury murmured again with uneasiness and uncertainty._ **

**_“So I must ask to think about this long and hard, as you heard from Agent Azumane himself, Active duty and Current agent of the PSIA, someone whose sworn to be truthful and bring fair justice to everyone, confirmed that there was tampering within this case and tried to brush it under the rug. Think long and hard about how truthfully the system is about these sensitive cases. And with that I conclude my statement. Thank you.”_ **

**_Takeda turned to return to his table, give Oikawa a quick sly smile before blanking his face._ **

**_\-----_ **

**_“After much consideration, due to the tampering of evidence, we find the Defendant Oikawa Tooru, Guilty for the murders of……”_ **

 

**8 years later**

 

Kageyama sighed as he walked through the back of the building, waving to some of the girls that were Leaving as well. He headed over to his Yamaha YZ450F motocross bike. It was his prized possession, a gift for his university graduation from his late grandparents and he took care of it. It ran pretty well for it being about 10 years old. It got him to work and home which is all he needs. He has a small car to help move everything else if needed.

Giving his bike some time to warm up, he leaned against the handle bar and looked up at the pinkish blue sky. He liked the city, beautiful sunrises despite the buildings blocking most of the view and filled with people who minded their own business, which was much appreciated.

Plus it was a good twenty minutes away from a small town which held his late grandparent's home that was left to him.

Pulling out of the employee parking lot, he rode at a consistent pace, eager to get home and relax until his next shift. He liked working at night, despite the long hours, he didn't have to worry about traffic as everyone was either in bed or just waking up to start their day.

After a good 15 minutes (so maybe he sped up) he arrived at a small traditional house that his grandmother grew up as well as his birth giver. Now it held him and his special lady.

The thought put a little excitement in his mood as he parked his bike in the driveway and walked to the door. Unlocking it, he walked in and went to the living room where a brown haired teen snoozed on the couch.

“Takeharu-san, I'm back.” He said, shaking the teens shoulder. His eyes popped open and he sat up, giving a tired smile which Kageyama returned while digging in his bag and pulled out a few bills and handed it over.

“How was she? Anything happen while I was gone?”

“She was great! We went to the park for a couple hours and when we got home, I made dinner while she did her homework. By the way, she is a freaking genius! She taught me a few words in Ukrainian. I wouldn't be surprised if she became an interpreter.” Takeharu said excitedly.

Kageyama nodded. “Well she should know of her family’s history.”

Takeharu nodded and stood up stretching. “Well she's upstairs sleeping. I shall take my leave! See you at 6.”

Kageyama lean him to the door, thanking him before closing and locking the door. He took off his shoes and jacket before heading up the stairs to a sticker covered door. Slowly opening it as to not disturb the figure sleeping, he walked over and sat on his knees in front of the sleeping girl. Brushing her messy dark hair, he lovingly pressed kisses all over her face, smiling as the face scrunched up and one dark slate green eye opened before a sleepy smile made its way on the girls face.

“Hi papa!” She said sweetly, moving over so that her papa could come cuddle with her like he did every morning. Instead of potentially breaking the bed that was designed for kids only, the black haired man pulled the girl to him and stood up. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, humming happily as they went to Kageyama's bedroom. 

Kageyama plopped her right on his bed and quickly went to the bathroom to change into sweats and a t-shirt. When he came out, Eri was under the blankets with and leaning against the big fluffy pillows, her arms up. Kageyama’s heart swelled as he got into the bed and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

“How was your night, baby girl?”

Eri started rambling off all the things she and Takeharu did as well as what she did in school. Kageyama just stared, humming with interest at her tales.

His little miracle. Physically it should be impossible to have a kid since he's male but then again  _ he  _ was a known murderer, so he was pretty numb to shocking news. He remembered the day he found out.

**\--------------**

**_“_ ** **_Ugh! That's like the third time you've thrown up! What is wrong with you?” Hinata said as he handed Kageyama a glass of water._ **

**_After a couple of mouthfuls of water soothing his throat, the blue eyed man spoke. “I have no idea, I’ve been sick these last few weeks. I feel sick in the morning and can't stomach NO food and I feel bloated, not to mention my freaking feet are swelling up.”_ **

**_Hinata placed his hand on his chin before chuckling. “If I hadn’t known any better, I’d say you're pregnant, but you're a dude!”_ **

**_Kageyama rolled his eyes and looked at the redhead whose  face turned mischievous. Raising an eyebrow as the shorter man ran out of the house and was back within seconds, holding a couple thin boxes. Hints tossed one to Kageyama, who inspected it and gave an unimpressed look._ **

**_“Why do you have a pregnancy test with you?”_ **

**_Hinayana laughed. “Yachi-chan had a pregnancy scare and made me grab some tests for her and I had a few extra. For shits and giggles you should take it! You could use a joke, especially after you know… the trials.”_ **

**_Kageyama mood dropped for a second before shaking his head and looked at the box. What harm could this do?_ **

**_Five minutes later, Hinata and Kageyama stared at the pink plus sign. Hinata laughed nervously._ **

**_“Hey it could be a fluke. I mean, you are a guy right?”_ **

**_Kageyama punched him in the arm and Hinata rubbed his arm before thrusting another box._ **

**_“Take it again.”_ **

 

Sure enough, four tests later and a nervous breakdown getting worse and worse after each test, Hinata called for a doctor appointment with a trusted family doctor, confirmed their fear.

He was almost three months pregnant.

Turns out, he had ovaries and a uterus along with his bits and unlike most, he was one of the few that had functioning parts. Hinata had a field day with it, shooting question after question, not giving him time to process the results

‘How did you not know you had lady parts?!’ ‘Are you going to keep it?’ ‘What if it's gets your ugly mug of a face?’ ‘Can I be the godfather?!’

Then one he didn't even consider.

‘Are you going to tell Oikawa?’

Tell Oikawa? No, he couldn't. He couldn't visit him, because Oikawa always knew when he's thinking about something and all he has to do is give him that smile, the one that makes him melt, and he’ll spill everything.

He was already having trouble with the press, and if they catch wind that he is pregnant… He doesn't even want to know.

So he went into hiding. He emptied his bank accounts so that No one could trace him through transactions and pack up what little belonging that wasn't taken for evidence. Hinata, being the best supporter in his life, helped him move prefectures to the family house. There he worked a small job at a store a few towns over until he couldn't, as he started to show. Then when it came to actually giving birth, he freaked.

Along the way, he, after freaking out, grew to love the human being growing in his stomach.

Luckily Hinata's family doctor was trusted and kept Kageyama a secret. He performed an emergency C-section and he almost lost his baby as well as himself, as he couldn't go to a hospital. And thanks to the doctor's knowledge in pregnancy procedures, was prepared and saved them both as well taking out his damaged uterus, stating that if he were to get pregnant again, he would die.

But Kageyama didn't hear him as he stared at the small soft baby in his arms. Her cries were angelic and sweet to his ears, her tiny,  _ tiny _ fist clenched around his finger. A tuft of dark hair on the top of her head stuck up like a Mohawk and she was dressed in the cute onesie Hinata picked out.

He named her Eri.

While he was out, Hinata took the liberty of bathing and taking care of Eri. He claimed as her godfather, he had a duty to get his doula certificate to help out with the pregnancy and home birthing.

Hinata stayed a few weeks before he had to leave for a bit to finish up his job transfer, determined to be there for his brother in all but blood and his goddaughter.

Kageyama was nervous being alone for the first time but when his baby girl opened her eyes and gave a toothless smile, he knew they'd be fine.

Because she was his little miracle.

His and Oikawa’s. 

He never lied to her, telling her of her father. Everything good, every good memory. But not the bad ones. Never the bad ones. When she asks to go see him, he says that one day she will, when she's older and has a better understanding of why her father wasn't with them.

Which was partially the truth. He was also scared, he just wasn't ready to face the backlash that could potentially happen.

For now though, they were fine as they were.

**\---------------**  


"How about we go make some breakfast? What would you like?” He said, hugging her close.

“Pancakes papa, pancakes!” The seven year old shouted before laughing as she was tickled mercilessly

Elsewhere

 

Brown eyes stared at the cracked ceiling of his cell, ignoring all of the loud noises of the other prisoners, thinking of blue eyes and a soft smile.

A knock against the bar disturbed his thoughts, and he sat up to look at the guard who discreetly looked around before looking at him.

“Yes?” Oikawa questioned.

“Everything is good to go, Oikawa-san. In a few days time, you will be home free.” And with that the guard walked off.

A dark smile grew on his face. Soon he'll be out of this hellhole. Soon he'll be back in the arms of his beloved.

And those who stand in his way will regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a bit of research about people born with both male and female parts and I'm not 100% positive about this so If anyone has better info or wants to correct me, let me know in the comments! Thisll also be the only chapter with this content, with a conversation in a later chapter


End file.
